


The Complexities of Mating

by LostintheFandom



Series: Mechangaroo AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mechangaroo AU, Mechangroos, Semi-Analogous to IRL Kangaroos but not really, i would tag it as crack but that would imply that i am not taking it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: Someone mentioned that this was kind of like a documentary and it seems that my muse has decided to humour them.If ever you have questioned the mating practices of mechanical kangaroos, then you may question no more.Ft. Fatality Kick via Prowl





	The Complexities of Mating

Mating cycles were odd in such an extreme environment. Specific protocol activation was always dictated by just how stressed an organism’s systems were. Low stress meant good resources and conditions and lead to carrying protocols activating. High stress meant less resources and poor conditions and thus siring protocols were activated as siring is less taxing than carrying. Extreme stress such as during heatwaves led to the temporary disablement of the reproductive systems all together.

During mating season ‘roos congregated to the coastlines and watering holes to mate. Those coming from within the desert were generally stressed and ready to sire. Those from the coastlines were generally ready to carry. Those from more static settlements varied.

For example, Optimus’ mob was in a static settlement. They hadn’t moved territories in almost two metacycles and conditions were favourable to either carry or sire as the body decides. Within low stress settlements with steady conditions, like this one, ‘roos could afford to form long-term or even monogamous relationships due to reduced competition. These pairs that formed had their protocols activated differently from traveling mobs.

The carrying protocol is always the first to go through an activation sequence. If the conditions are favourable, the protocols activated and vice versa. In a static settlement if one mate activates their carrying protocols _first_ the other’s body would respond by activating the siring protocols to complement their mate.

Jazz and Prowl for instance saw the former’s carrying protocols activate first and in response Prowl’s siring protocols came online. Carrying protocols made a mech only conditionally aggressive and their colours less glossy, thus providing camouflage and prioritizing nurturing subroutines. Siring protocols made grayscale platings become glossier and other colours brighter, it increased protective instincts and vigilance.

While Jazz and Prowl were eager to try for a bitlet, no couples or ‘roos felt _obliged_ to mate. Optimus and Ratchet for example, who had not one but two unexpected sparklings to care for, would pass this season. It was generally the young ones, out for their first proper mating season, that were more aggressive with their attempts to prove themselves worthy of a mate.

Carriers that hadn’t formed a pair for the season generally allowed the winner of a fight to mate with them, _if_ they wanted to mate. Fighters usually didn’t go for paired carriers. Though that was not always the case and sometimes old rivals returned out of spite from Primus knows what jungle or desert.

Jazz stood next to Ratchet who was too busy dozing to pay attention to the fight going on in front of them. Optimus stood on his mate’s other side, ready to hold back Rodimus from getting too close to the fight at any time.

“Is this necessary?” Jazz mumbled as Prowl sent a measured kick at his opponent’s belly. After all he could just refuse the winner if it wasn’t Prowl though he was aware that the loss might discourage Prowl from mating until he rectifies it. Not that Prowl would lose.

“If they deem it so,” Optimus said. No one had challenged him for leadership so far and seemed like no one would, but then again the season had only just begun. He chuckled when Rodimus bounced in place excitably as scratches and kicks were traded. “And _you,_ young ‘roo, can spar with ‘roos your own size.”

“And no bigger,” Ratchet added as he cracked open one eye to level a look at his youngling. Rodimus nodded eagerly.

“I’ll go find, Blurr!” Rodimus bounded away at record speed and his creators shook their heads with fondness and exasperation, one more exasperated than the other.

“He’ll be a carrier,” Ratchet said with certainty as he laid his head back down.

“How do you know?” Jazz asked as he kept an eye on his own chosen mate.

“I just do,” Ratchet muttered. “Quiet now. The spraklings are sleeping.”

Prowl locked his claws on his opponent’s shoulder plates and levelled a sharp kick at his chest plate. The kick propelled him back from his opponent and sent the other tumbling to the ground with a dented chestplate and a cracked ego. Prowl remained standing high back on his tail while his opponent slunk away.

Jazz nipped Prowl’s now-brighter red ear tip and gave a small amused huff. “I’d have still chosen you even if you’d refused the fight,” he said as he nuzzled his head under Prowl’s. Behind them Ratchet rolled his eyes.

“I know,” Prowl said with a small smirk.

Jazz laid down in the shade. Prowl settled behind him and began picking pebbles from between his plating. Jazz sighed in relaxation. “I do suppose you’re quite hot, all glossy and victorious,” Jazz grinned as he turned his head back to look at his mate.

“Only for you,” Prowl rumbled lowly in the faux privacy that the thicket provided.

“Oh, get lost,” Ratchet said with a thump of his tail as he looked at them irritably while Optimus looked merely amused. “Younglings,” he grumbled as he flopped back down.

The young couple merely chuckled and Prowl returned to his grooming. All they had to do now was wait for Jazz’s protocols to finish fully integrating themselves. Carrier protocols took a bit longer with priming the body than sire protocols.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah it did sound a lot more educational than intended but it was fun to write?
> 
> I'm thinking of taking some writing requests on [tumblr.](http://gotlostinthefandom.tumblr.com/) Anyone interested?  
> I would do some drawing requests too (in order to get better at drawing transformers since I never have before) but they'll be done pencil/pen and paper. Anyone interested?


End file.
